Una tarde muy especial (YxU) Capítulo II
by Javsdellarobbia
Summary: Ulrich tiene una de las tardes mas raras de su vida experimentando todo tipo de emociones y llevándose mas de una sorpresa...


**Advertencia contiene Lemon, es la segunda parte de una tarde muy especial, así que para entenderlo recomendaría leer el primero antes de éste.**

Ulrich y Yumi llegaban a la cafetería para cenar, luego de su encuentro amoroso, muy emocionados por su nueva etapa, años deseando ese momento tan preciado, era el momento perfecto para vivir plenamente su amor, cuando encuentran sentada en la escalinata a Aelita, con una mirada extraña…

Que pasa Aelita?- Preguntó Yumi un tanto preocupada por su amiga

Emmm nada nada, vamos a cenar? – Dijo Aelita tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – muero de hambre

Segura estas bien? Te noto algo em incómoda – Preguntó Ulrich

Estoy bien – Insistió Aelita, caminando hacia la puerta – vienen o no?

Yumi y Ulrich se miraron extrañados, habrían peleado Aelita y Jeremie?, con eso hasta se les había olvidado contarle a ella que ya eran novios… Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron con sus amigos

Ehhh miren lo que ha traído el gato – Dijo pegando una risotada Odd – pensábamos que se habían perdido entre las cajas de yumi

Ehh bueno amm, de hecho les tenemos que contar algo – Se detuvo Ulrich respirando profundo – Yumi y yo somos novios oficiales

Sí, nos dimos cuenta cuando estábamos emm hablando de esto en mi cuarto que era tonto seguir con el "solo amigos" así que al fin Ulrich se puso los pantalones y me pidió que fuera su novia – Soltó una carcajada, así mismo como sus amigos

O sea que ya al fin dejaran de sacarse celos el uno al otro – Dijo Jeremie agregando – Esperemos que esto no nos traiga problemas al grupo…

Que va Jeremie – Interrumpió Aelita – que sean novios no es un problema

Mientras tengan sus problemas alejados del grupo está todo bien - Agregó Odd – además ya era hora que fueran novios jejejej, ahora a lo que vinimos, iré por unas ricas albóndigas en salsa.

A lo lejos se acercaba a la mesa en que estaban William con su bandeja

Hola chicos, puedo sentarme aquí o todavía no confían en mí? – Dijo con un tono un poco sarcástico

Claro que puedes sentarte con nosotros – Aelita con una sonrisa, como lo era habitual lo invitaba a sentarse

Terminaron de cenar y estaban todos por irse a sus cuartos, Jim dio unas indicaciones a Yumi (ya que era la nueva interna) y salieron de la cafetería, ya llegando a los dormitorios de mujeres, Yumi y Ulrich se despidieron con un apasionado beso, en tanto, Aelita y Jeremie se abrazaban diciéndose el uno al otro buenas noches y Odd apoyado en la pared esperaba a que las parejas terminaran de despedirse para seguir su camino con Ulrich y Jeremie a su planta.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Ulrich no podía conciliar el sueño, había pasado una tarde muy especial con su amada Yumi que la misma emoción no lo dejaba pegar pestaña, Acaso había sido todo un sueño? Aun no lo creía real, al fin pudo decirle y hacer todo lo que había soñado años atrás, se levantó de la cama dirección a las duchas, necesitaba relajarse para poder dormir, tenían un examen muy importante que matemática a la mañana siguiente, cuando por el pasillo siente una voz muy tenue… intenta acercarse al lugar de donde provenía esa voz, Aelita? Aquella era la voz de ella?

Pss Ulrich – se escuchó un murmullo

Aelita eres tú? – Ulrich un poco extrañado – que haces a estas horas fuera de la cama?

No podía dormir, estoy un poco inquieta por algo que vi hoy en la tarde – puso una sonrisa picara

Y se puede saber qué es lo que viste? – preguntó Ulrich curioso

Pensé que sabrías de lo que hablo… ya sabes, de tu fogosa tarde con Yumi en su cuarto, la puerta quedo entreabierta – Contestó ella

Ulrich quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido al no percatarse de que la puerta no estaba cerrada – Uhmmm y-yo Aelita alguien más vio lo que pasó?

No, yo estaba sola viendo el espectáculo – Dijo ella

Aelita por favor no le cuentes esto a nadie, no es que no quiera que se sepa, pero si alguien se entera podría malinterpretar las cosas…- hizo una pausa – Y por qué te quedaste mirando?

Me dio curiosidad tu…tu cuerpo, sabes nunca te lo había dicho pero me encantan tus abdominales marcados, Yumi es muy afortunada de tenerte- dijo ella

Ulrich la miraba atónito, que le pasaba a Aelita, ella no era así, era una chica inocente e inteligente, en ese momento ella se acerco a él y le empezó a tocar desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna, el se apartó, caminando hacia atrás y se encontró con la pared, Aelita lo agarró del brazo y lo encerró en el baño, se abalanzó contra el besándole el cuello y susurró a su oído "Quiero que me hagas todo lo que le hiciste a Yumi y mas"

Aelita! Estás loca?! – Gritó Ulrich tratando de alejarla

No estoy loca, solo que ver ese espectáculo me dejó un tanto curiosa de tus dotes – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior – déjame probar lo que puedes hacer

Aelita comenzó a desvestirse, moviendo sus caderas al compas de un baile erótico, Ulrich no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pensaba que pasa si Jim aparece por esa puerta? Qué pasa si Yumi se despierta y ve esto? Aunque le gustaba lo que veía, ya que, la carne es débil saben, pero no, el no podía hacerle esto a su novia ni menos a su amigo

Aelita para por favor – Alzo la voz, haciendo que ella se detuviera de inmediato

No te gusto acaso? –dijo ella

No es eso, eres muy linda y tierna, pero Jeremie te ama, no puedes hacer esto – pauso un momento – esto no lo estás haciendo en tu sano juicio puedo oler que bebiste y bastante al parecer….

Aelita se alejo de Ulrich, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, miro al suelo y recogió su ropa, se la puso y salió corriendo de ahí, Ulrich salió del baño y se fue directo a la habitación de Yumi para contarle lo que había sucedido en el baño, tocó la puerta varias veces y no le abrió, donde estas Yumi? Estará durmiendo? Bueno era lo más lógico ya era tarde, pensó en irse no antes abriendo la puerta el mismo, estaba sin cerrojo, claramente estaba ella ahí, entró despacio y vio a Yumi en su cama tocándose la intimidad a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Ulrich no pudo evitar hacer ruido cuando vio a su novia haciendo eso

Ulrich! Dios santo que susto me has dado, no sabes que hay que tocar antes de entrar? – Yumi se levantó de la cama a recibir cariñosamente a su novio- ven vamos a dormir, te noto cansado pasa algo?

No nada nada, no podía dormir y te vine a ver – la beso apasionadamente – no crees que es arriesgado que me quede aquí contigo?

Sí, pero asumiré cualquier consecuencia – agarro a su novio de las manos y lo tumbó en la cama – quiero una segunda ronda

Otra vez? Uff nunca quedas satisfecha eh? – rió Ulrich – bueno si eso quieres…

Se incorporo en la cama tomando de la cintura a su novia, la besó por el cuello notando como rápidamente le subía la temperatura y su respiración se agitaba, paso sus manos por sus senos apretándolos suavemente, le quito la polera y comenzó a lamerlos, Yumi por su parte tocaba la intimidad de su novio haciéndolo gemir al punto en que se le notaba mucho el bulto y éste casi se salía del pantalón, esto ponía a Yumi a mil, le quitó rápidamente la polera a su novio, los pantalones y los bóxers, estaba muy excitada.

Ulrich disfrutaba el hecho de que su novia tomara el control de la situación, espero un punto en que Yumi gimió para tumbarla en la cama, poniéndose el encima, quitándole la ropa interior, ella ya estaba muy mojada, era el momento para entrar en acción, comenzó a besarla desde el cuello, pasando por sus senos, llegando al estómago hasta llegar a su intimidad , Yumi apretaba las manos contra el borde de la cama, siendo penetrada rápidamente por Ulrich llegando al punto máximo de excitación, cambiaron posiciones, ahora ella estaba encima montando a su novio como antes solo que esta vez ella tenía controlada la situación, cuando Ulrich le dijo que ya iba a llegar al orgasmo Yumi se bajo de él y puso su miembro en su boca..

Yumi! Que haces? – pregunto con mucho esfuerzo Ulrich casi ni podía hablar

Quiero probar algo nuevo – dijo con una risita picara, comenzó a lamerlo y meterlo más profundo en su garganta, de adentro hacia afuera y con una mano se ayudaba hasta que el termino en su boca, Yumi se paro y se recostó al lado de su novio, "Te amo Ulrich" susurro a su oído, "Te amo Yumi no sabes cuánto" Ulrich ya se había quedado dormido, muchas emociones por un solo día, ella se quedo un rato despierta contemplando a su novio. A la mañana siguiente se despertó Ulrich primero, su novia seguía plácidamente dormida con una sonrisa, el sonrió también, sabía que eran felices, se levanto y fue al baño, cuando llego allá sintió que alguien estaba ahí, no solo una persona, eran 2 y podía reconocer claramente las voces… William? Si, es William pero con quien está ahí, entro sigilosamente quería pillar a William, estaba con una chica y él quería saber con quién, abrió la puerta del baño y los vio, nunca pensó encontrar a ellos dos juntos ahí teniendo relaciones, vaya sorpresa que se llevó…


End file.
